Das 2 Leben als Hexe
by Rebekka87
Summary: Was ist wenn man sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, ob man gut oder böse ist. Was ist wenn man nicht mehr weiß wer man ist und wem man vertrauen kann?
1. Chapter 1

"....Wenn das so ist, dann wäre es vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn wir uns trennen. Es hat so keinen Sinn. Dieses dauernde hin und her...Mal öffnest du dich und dann bist du wieder so abweisend...als ob ich eine Fremde wäre. Das halte ich nicht mehr aus. Ich möchte nicht mehr so weiter machen. Kannst du auch mal was dazu sagen? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Squall?", fragte Rinoa verzweifelt.  
" Ja, ich höre dir zu. Was soll ich dazu sagen? Wenn es das ist was du fühlst hast du doch deine Entscheidung anscheinend schon getroffen.", antwortete Squall.  
"Und das ist alles was du dazu zu sagen hast? Und das nach 6 Monaten Beziehung? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?! Willst du mich nicht aufhalten?!" Rinoa konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass das alles gewesen sein sollte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn einfach aus der Reserve locken. Aber ihr Plan ging nach hinten los. Sie hatte sich immer mehr reingesteigert und mittlerweile war sie wirklich am zweifeln, ob es nicht einfach das Beste wäre, dies hier zu beenden. Sie wollte einfach nur mal hören, dass er sie liebt, braucht und nicht will dass sie geht. Und das war alles was er dazu sagen konnte? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich besser sie würde einfach gehen.  
"Hm, du hast Recht. Ich habe meine Entscheidung soeben getroffen. 6 Monate Beziehung und nicht einmal konntest du mir sagen, dass du mich liebst. Ich werde gehen. Ich werde den Balamb-Garden verlassen. Du wirst dich nicht mehr mit meinen Problemen herumschlagen müssen. "  
Und mit diesen Worten verließ Rinoa Heartilly das Quartier.  
"Nein, geh nicht...", flüsterte Squall, doch es war zu spät.

Am nächsten Tag verließ Rinoa in aller Frühe ohne ein Wort des Abschieds den Garden um alles einfach zu vergessen. Um nie wieder an diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung denken zu müssen.  
Als Squall nach langem ringen zu der Entscheidung kam, seinen Stolz zu überwinden und ihr zu sagen, wie er wirklich für sie fühlte, fand er nur noch ein leeres Zimmer vor. Sie war schon fort.


	2. Chapter 2

"Squall mach endlich die verdammte Tür auf! Du kannst dich doch nicht ewig darin verkriechen! Wieso gehst du sie nicht einfach suchen, wenn du mit ihr reden willst?! Vielleicht wollte sie ja nur, dass du mal ein bisschen Initiative zeigst! Red doch einfach mal mit ihr! Ich habe gehört sie wäre wieder in Timber bei Zone und Watts. Es ist doch gar nicht so weit weg! Squall, antworte doch endlich mal! "

Doch es hatte wieder keinen Sinn. Selphie stand wieder einmal vor der verschlossenen Tür. Seit 4 Tagen, also seit Rinoa den Garden verlassen hatte, hatte sich Squall in sein Quartier verkrochen. Er wollte nur noch alleine sein. Was sollte es denn auch für einen Sinn machen, sie zu suchen? Sie würde eh nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollen. Er hatte es versaut, einfach nur versaut. Er hätte nur einmal seinen Mund aufmachen müssen, aber nein, nicht mal dazu war er im Stande. Er war doch noch dieses kleine schwache Kind, das er niemals mehr sein wollte. Vielleicht war es besser für sie von ihm weg zu sein. Sie waren wohl doch zu verschieden. Nein...eigentlich nicht. Sie hatten sie perfekt ergänzt. Sie war so lebenslustig und voller Tatendrang. Und er war der ruhige Pol. Sie hatten sich perfekt ergänzt. Er hätte einfach was sagen müssen...  
***Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Xell Dincht, Selphie Tillmit und Irvine Kinneas. Bitte kommen Sie sofort zum Direktor***  
Nach einigen Sekunden ging die Tür auf und Squall schritt wortlos an Selphie vorbei.

"Warte doch mal auf mi~ch! Ich muss doch auch hoch zum Direktor!", schrie Selphie während sie hinter ihm her rannte.

Kurz nachdem Squall und Selphie oben ankamen, trudelten auch nach und nach die anderen ein.  
"Also was gibt's?", fragte Xell.  
"Nun, es gibt leider eine schlechte Nachricht zu vermelden. Rinoa Heartilly wurde gestern ohnmächtig in Timber aufgefunden. Man weiß noch nicht woran es nun lag, aber sie wird stationär im Krankenhaus behandelt.", erzählte Direktor Cid.  
"Was? Oh je, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Selphie erschrocken.  
"Das kann man noch nicht sagen, da sie noch ohnmächtig ist. Ihre Mission ist sofort aufzubrechen und Rinoa Heartilly hierher zurück zu holen. Da sie eine Hexe ist, wäre es das Beste sie hier zu haben. Man weiß nicht woran ihre Schwäche lag, aber wir sollten es untersuchen. Und außerdem sollte sie da raus sein, bevor die Ärzte merken, dass sie da eine Hexe liegen haben. Hexen sind nun immer noch nicht gerne gesehen, ihr wisst das ja. Also Abmarsch! Squall bleiben sie noch kurz da, ich muss nochmal mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen."  
Die anderen blickten Squall an und gingen wortlos an ihm vorbei. Sie alle hatten schon mehrere Male erfolglos probiert mit Squall über Rinoa's plötzliches Verschwinden zu reden und wurden alle immer wieder ignoriert.  
"Squall, ich weiß dass Rinoa und du Streit hatten, allerdings ist es sehr wichtig, dass sie hierher zurück kehrt. Bitte tun sie ihr Möglichtes. Es ist immer noch sehr gefährlich für sie als Hexe alleine da draußen zu sein. Du weißt wie die Leute über Hexen denken. Eigentlich hätte sie den Garden nicht verlassen sollen. Bitte sorg dafür dass sie zurückkehrt. Abmarsch."  
Squall verließ wortlos den Raum und stellte sich zu seinen Freunden, die vor dem Zimmer auf ihn gewartet hatten.  
"Squall, es tut uns leid. Rinoa wird es schon gut gehen. Sie ist ja in einem Krankenhaus. Da dürfte ja nichts schief gehen.", versuchte Xell ihn aufzumuntern.  
"Mag sein. Lasst uns den Zug in Balamb nehmen. Das geht am schnellsten. Also Abmarsch.", sagte Squall während er sich umdrehte und weiterlief.  
"Mann, werde ich froh sein, wenn der wieder normal ist. Na ja, so normal wie er überhaupt werden kann. Arme Rinoa, muss schon schwierig gewesen sein mit ihm und jetzt auch noch das", murmelte Irvine.  
"Ja, ich meine, er ist schon etwas aufgeblüht, aber sie klagte immer noch darüber dass er nur mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt sei und überhaupt so kaltherzig sei. Arme Rinoa. ", antwortete Quistis.  
"Na ja, dann lasst uns mal losgehen. Bevor wir ihn ganz verlieren", sagte Xell, als er sah dass Squall Aufzug runtergefahren war.

_Ich Idiot. Hätte ich sie nicht so verärgert. Wäre sie jetzt noch bei mir und das alles wäre ihr nicht zugestoßen. Warum habe ich blos nichts sagen können, damit sie bleibt? Ich hätte sie aufhalten müssen. Ich weiß doch wie gefährlich es für sie ist da draußen. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich muss schnell zu ihr und ihr von meinen wahren Gefühlen erzählen. Ja genauso werde ich das machen. Ich will sie nicht nochmal verlieren_, dachte Squall während er schon auf dem Weg nach Balamb war.  
Als alle in Balamb versammelt waren, nahmen sie den nächsten Zug und kamen nach ein paar Stunden in Timber an.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendeiner von euch sie beunruhigt, verstanden? Das ist das Letzte was sie jetzt braucht.", sagte Squall als sie vor dem Zimmer standen in dem Rinoa lag.  
"Wir?! Pass du mal lieber...ach was, vergiss es. Lass uns einfach reingehen und sie schnellstens hier raus schaffen bevor sie hier wirklich was merken, ok?", antwortete Xell genervt.  
Langsam öffneten sie die Tür.  
"Rinoa, du bist ja wach?! So ein Glück, wie geht es dir? Squall hat sich so viele Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du musst einfach zurück in den Garden kommen!", rief Selphie während sie zu Rinoa ans Bett rannte.  
"Bitte? Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest. Ich kenne dich nicht.", antwortete Rinoa müde.  
"Sehr witzig Rinoa, es tut mir leid, ja? Las uns in Ruhe in Balamb darüber reden. Wir bringen dich fort von hier. Du solltest dich nicht so alleine rumtreiben.", sagte Squall während er zu ihrem Bett schritt.  
"Rinoa? Ist das mein Name. Ich kenne euch nicht. Bitte verlasst den Raum. ", entgegnet, Rinoa kühl.  
"Rinoa, was ist los mit dir? Erkennst du uns nicht?", fragte Irvine erschrocken.  
Ein Arzt betrat den Raum.  
"Ich höre, Sie kennen sie. Sie kann sich derzeit leider an gar nichts erinnern. Wir wissen noch nicht warum. Als sie aufwachte konnte sie uns nicht mal ihren Namen nennen. Zum Glück hatte sie ihren Portmonnaie dabei und darin haben wir ihren Ausweis von Balamb gefunden. Daraufhin haben wir Sie kontaktiert.", erklärte der Arzt.  
"Was? Und wann verschwindet das wieder?", fragte Squall entsetzt.  
"Das kann ich nicht sagen, da wir nicht wissen woran es liegt.", antwortete der Arzt.  
"Wie konnte das passieren....wir nehmen sie mit. Wie gesagt, sie gehört zum Balamb-Garden. Wir werden uns dort um sie kümmern.", entgegnete Squall  
"Ich glaube da habe ich auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Balamb...habe ich da gewohnt? Auf meinem Ausweis stand was von Balamb und einem Garden. Kann schon stimmen. Ich möchte dort hin gehen und versuchen mich zu erinnern. Ich möchte das so und ich tue das nur für ich und nicht weil ein dahergelaufener Typ meint er würde mich mitnehmen.", erklärte Rinoa während sie abschätzig Squall ansah.  
"Was? Aber Rinoa....egal, wir klären das später. Herr Doktor sie haben es ja gehört. wir nehmen sie mit...äh, sie hat sich entschieden mit uns zu kommen.", sagte Squall verwirrt. So kühl und verächtlich hatte sie bisher noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Muss wohl vom Gedächtnisverlust kommen....  
"Also dann, Rinoa auf geht's. Ich bin Selphie und das sind Xell, Quistis, Irvine und Squall. Bald wirst du dich wieder an uns erinnen können. Da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sind schon seit langem Freunde gewesen. Du wirst sehen, die Erinnerungen werden zurück kommen.",  
"Ich hoffe,es...danke für eure Hilfe. Ohne euch wüsste ich nicht wo ich hätte anfangen sollen zu suchen. Ich mache mich fertig, dann können wir sofort los.". Nun konnte Rinoa wieder lächeln.


	4. Chapter 4

Nun waren schon 10 Tage vergangen seitdem Rinoa wieder zurück im Garden war.

Körperlich ging es ihr ausgezeichnet. Man hatte nicht herausfinden können, warum Rinoa ihr Bewusstsein und ihr Gedächtnis verloren erinnern wer sie war und was sie zusammen erlebt hatten, aber es ging ihr ansonsten weitest gehends gut. Die anderen kümmerten sich um sie. Neue zarte Bande einer Freundschaft entstanden.

Nur mit Squall konnte sie immer noch nicht anfangen. Ja, er gefiel ihr schon vom Aussehen, aber seine doch sehr harsche Art sagte ihr genauso wenig zu, wie sie ihr damals zugesagt hatte, während er sie bei den Waldeulen in Timber unterstützen sollte. Sie hasste ihn zwar nicht, aber bei Xell oder Irvine hielt sie sich trotzdem lieber auf.

Squall war darüber natürlich nicht sehr erfreut. Er probierte immer wieder ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber dennoch konnte er nicht über seinen Schatten springen und mal ein wenig weicher werden. Zwar wusste Rinoa mittlerweile, dass zwischen ihnen mal etwas war, wusste aber auch dass sie sich sozusagen getrennt hatten und das reichte ihr um sich nicht weiter mit ihm auseinander setzen zu müssen. Es musste ja schon Gründe gegeben haben, wieso sie ihn schon im normalen Zustand nicht mehr um sich haben wollte.

Das Schlimmste an all dem war, dass sie anfing an Seifer, der nun wieder als Söldner im Garden beschäftigt war, dank Edeas Bitten und Betteln für ihren ehemaligen Waisenhauszögling, Interesse gefunden hatte und dies auch anscheinend auch von Seifer erwidert wurde. Jedenfalls gingen sie nun miteinander aus.

Sie hatten ihr zwar auch davon erzählt, wie Seifer sie versucht hatte der Hexe Adell zu opfern, aber sie meinte daraufhin nur, dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdient hätte.

Mit ihren Hexenkräften wollte sie nichts zu tun haben. Sie ignorierte sie einfach. Sobald man sie darauf ansprach flüchtete sie aus dem Raum. Es war wohl noch zu früh dafür.

Die Tage plätscherten vor sich hin. Rinoa und Seifer waren nun ein Pärchen geworden und Squall wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Was sollte er tun um sie zurück zu gewinnen. Er wusste es nicht. Er musste einfach mit ihr probieren zu reden.

Squall saß abends in seinem Quartier als die Tür klopfte.

„Ja, bitte?"

Und rein kam Rinoa.

„Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, dass wir in den letzten Tagen nicht so viel miteinander zu tun hatten. Aber…ich habe gehört, dass ….dass du damals mein ..:Hexenritter warst…oder?", fragte Rinoa.

„Ja, klar. Kannst du dich erinnern?", antwortete Squall aufgeregt.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Aber ich müsste mit dir reden. Anscheinend standen wir uns ja nah und vielleicht kannst du mir weiterhelfen. Mit Seifer kann ich über sowas nicht reden. Ich habe seit ein paar Tagen Alpträume…über eine Hexe Ultimecia. Kennst du sie?"

„Was? Ja klar. Seifer war ihr Hexenritter. Was hast du geträumt?", fragte Squall.

„Über….darüber dass sie wieder kommt. Es war so real. Als ich aufwachte waren im Quartier Federn verteilt. Ich glaube….es war kein Traum", murmelte Rinoa.

„WAS? Das müssen wir dem Direktor mitteilen." Rief Squall.

„Ja, okay….aber...du glaubst mir?

„Na klar, wieso nicht?", fragte Squall.

„Weil Seifer mir nicht glaubt. Er sagt, das würde ich mir einbilden. Er sagte, ich solle es keinem sagen. Aber dir vertraue ich. Ich weiß auch nicht warum.", erzählte Rinoa.

„Rinoa….du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Das weißt du doch."

Rinoa errötete und lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ein „Danke." Und damit verschwand sie wieder.

Wieso glaubt ihr Seifer nicht? Er müsste doch am Besten wissen, dass Hexen über ihre Träume Prophezeiungen empfangen, dachte Squall.

Nachdem Rinoa dem Direktor alles erzählt hatte, wurde beschlossen abzusichern ob die Hexe Adell noch gut versiegelt war. Aber es war alles okay. Man konnte es sich nicht erklären und somit beschloss man es zumindest noch weiter zu beobachten.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Seifer und Squall spannte sich immer weiter an. Squall konnte Seifer nicht trauen. Es musste einen Grund haben, warum er nicht wollte dass sie es dem Direktor erzählt. Er musste das beobachten.

Rinoa's Hexenkräfte enwickelten sich nun sehr schnell und sie kam überhaupt nicht damit klar. Sie wollte diese Kräfte nicht, sie wollte nur normal sein und so wurde sie mit jeden Tag mit dem die Kräfte wuchsen zorniger und verzweifelter. Die anderen kamen nicht mehr an sie ran. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihnen sprechen.

Squall konnte bei dem ganzen Drama nicht mehr zusehen und stellte Seifer zur Rede. Doch das endete fatal.

Die beiden gingen aufeinander los und Rinoa hielt zu Seifer, ihrem Freund. Also verließen Seifer und Rinoa über Nacht den Garden. Einer wusste wo sie hingegangen waren.

Tage später fand man Seifer in der Nähe von Esthar schwer verwundet. Als er wieder nach Tagen aus seinem Koma erwachte, gab er zu, dass die Hexe Ultimecia damals nicht ganz zerstört worden war und dass er den Auftrag von ihr bekommen hatte, Rinoa's Gedächtnis auszulöschen mithilfe eines magischen Gases und sie so von ihren Wurzeln loslösen. Eine Hexe ohne Erinnerungen sei nicht mehr an das Menschliche gebunden und könne somit ihrer wahren Natur freien Lauf lassen… nämlich Krieg und Hass.

„Was?? Das soll doch nicht dein Ernst sein??? Und wo ist sie jetzt!?", rief Selphie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat mich anscheind durchschaut. Sie lächelte und lachte und im nächsten Moment meinte sie, dass ein normaler Mensch sie nicht hintergehen könne und attackierte mich. Sie hatte plötzlich diese schwarzen Flügel…", erzählte Seifer.

„Du Dummkopf?! Was hast du Rinoa angetan?! Sie hat dir vertraut! Das wirst du bereuen. Aber zuerst werde ich Rinoa suchen gehen.", schrie Squall.

„Das musst du nicht mehr….", sagte ein bekannte Stimme.

Alle drehten sich um und da stand sie. Rinoa. Doch sie sah anders aus. Ihre Haare waren länger. Ihre Hat war blasser. Und ihre Augen waren eiskalt.

„Rinoa? Da bist du ja, wir wollten dich gerade suchen, aber…", sagte Quistis bevor sie von einer Welle von Telekinese an die Wand geschleudert wurde und dort ohnmächtig auf den Boden glitt.

„Rinoa, was….", fing Irvine an bevor er ebenfalls an die Wand geschleudert wurde.

„Ihr Verräter…ihr wolltet mich suchen?? Ihr SEEDS wolltet mich suchen und töten, ja? Seifer hat mir alles erzählt. Aber auch er war hier Schüler. Er hat mich auch verraten, wie ihr alle….und dafür werdet ihr büßen, die ganze Welt wird dafür büßen.", rief Rinoa und schleuderte auch die anderen auf den Boden.

„Und du…du wirst diesen Raum nicht mehr lebend verlassen, mein Freund Seiferr", sagte Rinoa. Seifer fing an zu keuschen. Er kriegte plötzlich keine Luft mehr. Er keuschte, doch es brachte nichts. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Rinoa, nein. Tu das nicht. Das bist nicht du….lass mir dir helfen.", flüsterte Squall während er auf dem Boden liegend alles mit ansah.

„Du hast mir zwar geglaubt mit den Träumen, aber du hast mir nicht geholfen. Keiner hat mir geholfen. Willst du deinen Freund retten? Das kannst du nicht. Aber ich werde dir helfen seinen Tod nicht mit ansehen zu müssen.", und mit diesen Worten wurde Squall von einer unsichtbaren Macht am Hals nach oben gezogen. Er kriegte keine Luft mehr, aber dafür Seifer.  
„..:Rinoa….tu das nicht. …Wir haben uns doch geliebt…ich habe dich geliebt…..", sagte Squall mit seiner letzten Luft bevor ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Rinoa lachte nur, doch plötzlich verstummte sie und fiel selbst auf den Boden. Gekrümmt hockte sie auf den Knien. Squall robbte zu ihr rüber.

„..Rinoa….?"

„Fass mich nicht an…!", schrie Rinoa. Ihre Augen waren nun blutrot und schwarze Flügel schossen.

Squall wurde wieder von einer unsichtbaren Macht fortgedrückt. Aber er wollte nicht nachgeben. Er fasste schnell nach ihrer Hand.

„Rinoa, ich liebe dich. Tu das nicht. Du bist nicht alleine. Ich werde immer auf dich warten", sagte Squall.

Rinoa krümmte sich immer mehr und plötzlich schoss die Tür auf. SEEDS kamen in das Quartier gerannt und richteten die Waffen auf sie.

„Nein, nicht schießen. „, sagte Squall während er sich schützend über sie beugte.

„Du verteidigst mich? Warum?"

„Ich liebe dich", antwortete Squall.

Squall hörte das klicken der Waffen und kneifte die Augen zusammen, sicher dass das sein Ende war. Doch nichts kam. Als er die Augen öffnete umhüllten ihn weiße Flügel und ein blauer Schimmer.

„Rinoa???"

Die Söldner lagen ohnmächtig auf der Erde.

„Danke,…", flüsterte Rinoa, als sie ihm in die Augen sah. Im nächsten Augenblick sackte sie ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Rinoa??? Rinoa!!!""


End file.
